firefandomcom-20200223-history
Seattle Fire Department
Apparatus Roster *All pump/tank measurements are in US gallons. *Shop number in brackets Fire Station 2 - 2334 4th Avenue @ Battery Street Built 1921 :Engine 2 (32527) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F)(SN#27660-01) :Engine 5 (85433) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) (SO#134503) :Ladder 4 (95440) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' TDA) (JN#21469-01) :Aid 2 - 2015 Ford E450/Braun Northwest Fire Station 3 - 1735 West Thurman Street :Fireboat 1 (Fire One) - 2014 Metalcraft Firestorm 50 (7250gpm) :Fireboat 3 (Chief Seattle) - 2012 Vigor Industrial retrofit (10,000GPM) Fire Station 5 - 925 Alaskan Way Built 1963 :Fireboat 2 - 2014 Metalcraft Firestorm 50 (7250gpm) :Fireboat 4 - 2007 Dakota Creek Ind. 108' Fireboat :Engine 4 (transport) - 2015 Ford F-350 4X4 w/Leer canopy :Rescue Boat 5 '- 2012 25' Safe Boat 500HP Fire Station 6 - 405 Martin Luther King Jr. Way South @ South Jackson Street Built 2012 - 2013 :'Engine 6 (75424) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) :Ladder 3 (31980) - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (SN#21469) Fire Station 8 - 110 Lee St. @ Warren Ave. North Built 1963 :Engine 8 (32142) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F)(JN#26688-02)(ex: Engine 28) :Ladder 6 (32151) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#26693) Fire Station 9 - 3829 Linden Ave. North Built 1954 :Engine 9 (35354) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(SN#L78368) Fire Station 10 - 400 South Washington Street (@ 4th Avenue South) Built 2006 - 2008 :Engine 10 (33525) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#29000-01) :Ladder 1 (30862) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#22117) :Hazmat 1 (77) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT Walk-In :MCI 2 - 2014 Freightliner MT55/Utilimaster :Aid 5 - :Aid 10 - 2008 Ford E450/Braun :Air 9 (31390) - 2011 Ford F450 / J&D Hydraulics (rebuilt body from shop ID #993759) :Deputy 1 (93788) - 2014 Chevy Suburban :Staff 10 (73786) - 2012 Chevy Suburban Fire Station 11 - 1514 Southwest Holden St. Built 1971 :Engine 11 (65411) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) (SO#131288) Fire Station 13 - 3601 Beacon Ave. South Built 1928 :Engine 13 (32538) - 2015 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F) (JN#27660-02) :Battalion 5 (73764) - 2015 Chevy Suburban Fire Station 14 - 3224-4th Ave. South Built 1927 :Ladder 7 (995342) - 1999 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' Rearmount) (ex: Ladder 12)(sn #F66460) :Rescue 1 (32141) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT tandem walk-around heavy rescue (SN#26647) :Reserve Rescue 80 (955349) - 1995 Ford CF8000/ Mobile Tech :Aid 14 (85434) - 2015 Ford E450/Braun Northwest Fire Station 16 - 6846 Oswego Place NE Built 1927 :Engine 16 - Fire Station 17 - 1050 NE 50th St. Built 1929, 2010 :Engine 17 (33951) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) :Ladder 9 - (65419) 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD/Crimson (-/-/100' TDA)(ex: Ladder 1, Ladder 11, reserve) :Battalion 6 :Medic 16 - 2011 Ford E450/Braun Fire Station 18 - 1521 NW Market St. Built 1974 :Engine 18 ' (85431) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) :'Ladder 8 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' TDA) (JN#27661) :Battalion 4 :Medic 18 - 2011 Ford E450/Braun :Hose/Foam 18 (955401) - 1995 E-One Protector /2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) Fire Station 20 - 2800 15th Avenue West Built 2013 - 2014 :Engine 20 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (JN#26689-01) Fire Station 21 - 7304 Greenwood Ave. North Built 2010 - 2011 :Engine 21 (35355) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(SN#L78366) :MCI 1 - 2012 Pierce Arrow XT Heavy Rescue (JN#25310) Fire Station 22 - 901 East Roanoke St. Built 1964 :Engine 22 (75423) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132997) (ex: Engine 2) Fire Station 24 - 401 North 130th St. Built 1975 :Engine 24 (65432) - 2008 E-One Quest (1500/500/20F) (SN#134502) :Air 240 - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Hackney Fire Station 25 - 1300 East Pine St. @ 13th Ave. Built 1969 :Engine 25 (65412) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500)(SN#131289) :Ladder 10 (95441) - 2009 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial) (JN#21469-02) :Aid 25 :Mobile Fan Unit '- 2003 GMC T-7500 / Tempest :'P25 - 2000 Ford F-550/Pacific Utility (1800# Purple K) Fire Station 26 - 800 South Cloverdale St. Built 1972 :Engine 26 (31639) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136804) :Air 260 - 2003 E-One Typhoon / Saulsbury Air Cascade Unit Fire Station 27 - 1000 South Myrtle St. Built 1970 :Engine 27 (35358) - 2004 American Lafrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(SN # L78369) :Rehab 1 - 2009 F550/J&D Hydraulics 4X4 :Decon 1 (78) - (shop ID# 956553) : Fire Station 28 - 5968 Rainier Avenue South Built 2008 - 2009 :Engine 28 (33526) - 2016 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A)(SN#29000-02) :Ladder 12 (31499) - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' TDA) (JN#24609) :Medic 28 - 2008 Ford E-450/2003 Braun Northwest (chassis shop ID#85439)(body reused from shop ID #035365) :USAR 1 - Fire Station 29 - 2139 Ferry Ave. SW Built 1970 :Engine 29 (75422) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F)(SN #132996) :Battalion 7 - 2014 Chevy Suburban Fire Station 30 - 2931 South Mount Baker Blvd. Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 30 (30886) - 2009 E-One Quest (1500/500) (SO#135221) Fire Station 31 - 1319 North Northgate Way Built 1973 :Engine 31 - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F)(JN#27660-03) :Ladder 5 - 1998 American LaFrance Eagle 134 / Becker / Aerial Innovations (-/-/100' Tractor-Drawn Aerial)(SN# B42930) :Medic 31 Fire Station 32 - 3715 SW Alaska Street Built 1966 :Engine 32 (30941) - 2010 E-One Quest (1500/500) :Ladder 11 (33549) - 2016 Pierce Arrow XT (-/-/100' tractor-drawn aerial) (SN#28769) :Medic 32 Fire Station 33 - 9645 Renton Ave. South Built 1971 :Engine 33 (65414) - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F)(SN#131291) Fire Station 34 - 633-32nd Ave. East Built 1970 :Engine 34 (35352) - 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10F) (ex: Engine 28)(SN# L78361) :Hose/Foam 34 (965410) - 1996 E-One Protector/2015 SFD Shops Retrofit (1500/500F/4000' LDH) Fire Station 35 - 8729-15th Ave. NW Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 35 - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F) (JN#26689-02) Fire Station 36 - 3600-23rd. Ave. SW Built 1971 :Engine 36 (31638) - 2011 E-One Typhoon (1500/500/10A) (SO#136803) :Marine 1 (F0406) - 2006 Pierce Arrow XT tandem walk-around heavy rescue (ex-Rescue 1) Fire Station 37 - 7700-35th Ave. SW Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 37 (32146) - 2014 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/20F)(JN#27760-02) Fire Station 38 - 4004 NE 55th St. @ 40th Ave. NE Built 2009 - 2011 :Engine 38 - 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500) Fire Station 39 - 2806 NE 127th St. Built 2009 - 2010 :Engine 39 (32143) - 2013 Pierce Arrow XT (1500/500/10F)(JN#26688-01) :MAB 1 (31563) - 2011 Sartin-Thomas Medical Ambulance Bus Fire Station 40 - 9401-35th Ave. NE Built 1965 :Engine 40(33950) - 2017 Pierce Enforcer (1500/500/10A) (SN#29883) :Squad 40 (80432) - 2009 Ford F550/Pacific (250/250) :North Decon Trailer (80427) - 2008 Cargomate Enclosed Trailer Fire Station 41 - 2416-34th Ave. West Built 1936 :Engine 41 (75426) - 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F)(ex: Engine 28) Harborview Medical Center :Medic 1 :Medic 10 Training Center :Engine 92 (965409) 1996 E-One Protector (1500/500) (ex-Engine 26) :Engine 90 (955405) 1995 E-One Protector (1500/500) (ex-Engine 36) :Ladder 83 :Ladder 90 (955340) 1995 Simon-Duplex / LTI (-/-/105' Rearmount)(ex-Ladder 7) Spare/Reserve Apparatus :Engine 81 (995339) 1999 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10A)(SO#121205)(ex-Engine 35) :Engine 82 (35344) 2000 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500)(SO#121207)(ex-Engine 39) :Engine 83 (35359) 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A) (ex-Engine 13)(SN#78362) :Ladder 80(65418) 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Crimson (-/-/103' Rearmount)(ex-Ladder 8) :(75427) 2007 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10F) (SO#132999)(ex-Engine 10) :(65417) 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500)(ex-Engine 17) :(65413) 2006 E-One Cyclone II (2000/500/10F)(ex-Engine 31, Engine 8) :(35356) 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(ex-Engine 22)(SN#L78364) :(35357) 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(ex-Engine 8)(SN#L78363) :(35353) 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(ex-Engine 20)(SN#L78365) :(35370) 2003 American LaFrance Metropolitan 134 (1500/500/10A)(SN#L78367)(ex-Engine 40) :(35347) 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 (-/-/100' Rearmount)(ex-Ladder 5) :Ladder 81 (35346) 2000 E-One Cyclone II HP100 (-/-/100' Rearmount)(ex-Ladder 6) :Engine 82 (35343) 2000 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10A)(SO#121206)(ex-Engine 41) :Engine 87 (995338) 1999 E-One Cyclone II (1500/500/10A)(SO#121204)(ex-Engine 37) Unknown Assignment :2017 Pierce Arrow XT 100' tractor-drawn aerial (SN#29882) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#29883-02) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-01) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-02) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-03) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-04) :2017 Pierce Enforcer pumper (1500/500/10A) (SN#30816-05) Retired apparatus :(30940) 2010 Pierce Arrow XT tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/100') (SN#22751) (ex-Ladder 9) (Written off in MVC with Engine 16, 01/01/2017) :2007 E-One Cyclone II pumper (1500/500/10F) (ex-Engine 16) (Written off in MVC with Ladder 9, 01/01/2017) :(965408) 1996 E-One Protector (1500/500) :(955406) 1995 E-One Protector (1500/500) :(955404) 1995 E-One Protector (1500/500) :(955403) 1995 E-One Protector (1500/500) :(955402) 1995 E-One Protector (1500/500) :(5337) 1994 Simon-Duplex/LTI (-/-/100' TDA) :1992 Spartan Gladiator MFD / LTI aerial (-/-/100' Rearmount) :(5331) 1992 Spartan Gladiator/LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(5332) 1992 Spartan Gladiator/LTI (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(5316) 1993 Spartan Gladiator / E-One (1500/500) :(5313) 1991 Spartan Gladiator / E-One (1500/500) :1988 Spartan Gladiator/LTI (-/-/106' TDA) :1984 GMC / Anderson air unit :1982 Mack MC686P / Anderson (1500/500) (SN#CS-1250-42) :1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-27) :1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-26) :1981 Mack MC / Anderson (1250/400) (SN#CS-1250-25) :(321) 1969 Kenworth/Curtis-Heiser (1750/300F/6000'LDH) Future plans : The city is currently designing a new facilities for the following fire stations * Fire Station 22 * Fire Station 32 External Links *Seattle Fire Department *Seattle Fire Apparatus Gallery Category:King County, Washington Category:Washington departments operating American LaFrance apparatus Category:Washington departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Washington departments operating Spartan ERV / Crimson apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus